Dulces sueños
by BlueWindow
Summary: ―Es para organizar tus ideas e ir pensando que cosas quieres cumplir y no olvidarte― le da un papel de su bolsillo―. Empieza por escribir una, anda―. La niña, lo primero que escribe es "Casarme con Soul Evans". El chico la mira sorprendido y sonríe con aquella extraña dentadura.
1. Dulces Sueños

¡Buenas tardes! Éste es el primer fic de Soul Eater que he publicado aquí en fanfiction. Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten con un review que no cuesta nada. Con un ''lo he leido'' me conformo.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas y comentarios. Todos los derechos a Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces sueños<strong>

**Prólogo**

**Día 29/2 Hora: 22:30 Habitación de Maka**

―Buenas noches, Maka― Le arropa su padre mientras le besa la frente.

―Papá, tengo 18 años, ya no soy una niña― murmura algo enfadada y encariñada con aquel loco que se hacia llamar su padre.

―Ya, pero en seis meses te vas a vivir al centro de la ciudad ¡y te echaré de menos!―Exclama quitándose las lágrimas con su manga.

―Tranquilízate, Spirit― dice levantándose un poco y dándole palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo. ―Tu mismo me dijiste que todo lo que me proponga lo tengo que cumplir y pues…―la chica saca de su almohada, con una sonrisita, un trozo de papel con muchas cosas escritas. Apenas entendible ya que muchas palabras se entrecruzaban.― Aquí tengo mi lista de metas.

―¿De verdad hiciste una? Cuando tenías unos diez años dijiste que era una tontería, y eso que te lo propuse para que pasaras el tiempo.

―A los diez años pasaron muchas cosas, papá.

―Si es que eres una indecisa, niña― le revuelve el cabello―. Hasta mañana― sale silenciosamente y cierra la puerta.

A Maka aun le quedaban seis meses de acabar su último grado de instituto e ir a la universidad a cumplir su famosa 'lista de metas' que decidió hacer a los diez años y que cada día iba aumentando. La chica siempre había sido inteligente y decidida por lo que a los diez años ya tenia toda su vida pensada y era capaz de mantener una conversación abierta con los adultos.

''Lo siento, papá, cuando me dijiste de hacer una lista pensé que era una tontería… pero desde aquel encuentro en la fiesta de tu amigo…''

…

―_Papi, papi!_―_llama la pequeña Albarn estirando del abrigo a su progenitor- ¡Tengo hambre! ¿Puedo ir a tomar algo?_

―_¡Claro, Makita!_―_ Contesta mientras apenas puede mantenerse en pie. '' ¡Otra vez ha vuelto a beber alcohol!'' Piensa su hija indignada._

―_¡Otra vez igual!_―_ murmura la pequeña. Hincha sus mejillas y se dirige hacia la mesa lo más lejos de Spirit para que nadie se diese cuenta de que era su hija._

_Desde pequeña siempre había sido una chica bastante bajita por lo que deseaba ya desarrollarse lo más pronto posible y ser una mujer más alta y voluptuosa. Y ahí su primer obstáculo: la mesa de buffet libre._

_Estira su mano hasta arriba y la plasma sobre la mesa mientras la va moviendo para ver que encuentra._

''_Mmm… nada…'' Piensa mientras se limpia la mano con su pañuelo después de haber toqueteado toda esa comida._

―_¿Qué quiere comer, señorita? ¿Alguna especialidad de la familia Evans?_―_Pregunta un chico mayor que ella._

―_¿Tu quien eres, el mayordomo?_―_Pregunta Maka algo dudosa_―, _pareces más joven que un bigotudo de esos._

―_Soy el hijo menor_―_responde_―_ pero he de ayudar a mi padre y a mi madre_―. L_e revuelve la cabeza- ¿Y tú?¿No ayudas a tus papás?-_

―_Mi papá es un alcohólico mujeriego y mi mamá no le quiere_―_ responde con la ingenuidad de una niña de 10 años._

―_Vaya… me gustas_―_ respondie el albino_―._ Eres muy inteligente_―_ La niña se lo toma de otra manera._

_Ella se pone a pensar mientras él le mira divertido ya que la considera graciosa._

―_¡Tranquilo! ¡Cuando crezca y tenga tu edad nos casaremos! ¡Me llamo Maka Albarn!_―_ le extiende su mano._

_El albino la mira con el cariño con el que se mira a una niña pequeña y le estrecha la mano divertido._

―_Yo soy Soul Evans, pero aun queda mucho para que tengas mi edad, pequeña, tengo 14 años_― _sonrie con aquella extraña dentadura_―._ Ya podrías apuntarlo en tu lista de cosas por hacer._

―_¿Lista de cosas por hacer? Ni que me fuera a mori_r―_ Responde indignada mientras vuelve a hinchar sus mejillas y se sienta.._

''_Vaya, es una niña que se toma mal hasta las cosas más simples…'' Piensa mientras sonríe el albino. Se agacha para estar a la altura._

―_Es para organizar tus ideas e ir pensando que cosas quieres cumplir y no olvidarte_―_ le da un papel de su bolsillo_―._ Empieza por escribir una, anda._

_La niña, lo primero que escribe es ''Casarme con Soul Evans''. El chico la mira sorprendido y sonríe de nuevo._

―_Parece que te lo has tomado en serio_―_ dice mientras lee su papel_―._ Recuerda que tendrás que esperar un poco_―_dice entre pequeñas carcajdas._

―_Vaya, Soul, deja de jugar y ayúdame con los canapés_― dice alguien a espaldas de Soul, interrumpiendo la conversación con la niña.

―_Voy, Wes, hasta luego, Maka_―_ se despide mientras su hermano mayor lo arrastra. Luego hablaron un largo rato más._

_Y de ahí tan solo lo volvió a ver vista cuando pasaba por los barrios altos para llegar a su instituto. Nunca se atrevió a saludarle por si no se acordaba de ella. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que eso no era verdad._

* * *

><p>―¡Kid!― llama muy alegre a su mejor amigo intentando correr para alcanzarlo.<p>

―¡Buenos días, Maka! Veo que te levantaste de buen humor hoy―. Su amigo sonrie amablemente― Por cierto, Tsubaki me ha dicho que a partir de hoy, todas las tardes ha de quedarse en la pastelería de su abuela, por lo que no podemos ir a la biblioteca los tres juntos hasta los fines de semana―comenta.

―No importa, haré mi tarea ahí, en la pastelería.

―Siempre haciendo la tarea antes de tiempo―. Se queja gracioso―Y veo que te has levantado de buen humor, ¿no?

―Digamos que he tenido un buen sueño…

* * *

><p>Espero que el argumento no coincida con ninguna otra historia, si no, pura coincidencia. ¡Espero sus reviews!<p> 


	2. Sueño Cruel

_Bueno, este fic no ha sido subido desde mayo de 2012 xD, lo he resubido corregido y con menos faltas de ortografía para las nuevas generaciones(?), al menos este capítulo. Espero que lo lean desde el principio ya que es cortito y creo que podré avanzarlo. Con un review que diga ''Lo he leido'' me bastan :'3_

_Anímense, por favor, y todos los derechos al mangaka :3._

* * *

><p><em>― Maka Albarn ¿Quieres a Soul Evans como futuro esposo?<em>

_―Sí, quiero―El chico le agarra la mano con cariño… Nota la mano de su prometida temblar y él desvia su vista hacia ella. ¿Por qué está con heridas en la cara y en los brazos? ¿Por qué tiene hinchado el ojo y moretones en las piernas? No comprende lo que pasa y le empieza a temblar el brazo. _

_―Soul Evans ¿Quieres a Maka Albarn como futura esposa?_

_―Sí,quiero._

_―Ya pueden besarse entonces._

_De pronto todo en su alrededor se vuelve de color blanco. Oye un par de golpes, caídas e incluso los gritos de miedo de los invitados. Algo ha pasado, y una fuerza le lleva a darse cuenta de que Maka lo mira asustadísima y se aparta de él a paso lento. Su vestido de novia está roto y con manchas de sangre recientes._

_― ¿¡Por qué rayos están todos heridos!? ¿¡Por qué Maka se aleja de mí cuando intento besarla o incluso tocarla!?―Piensa._

_Mira sus manos y las ve apretando un puño, apunto de seguir pegando, manchadas de sangre y volviendo a su posición después de darle un golpe a su prometida._

_―Por qué no vuelves al cuarto oscuro, Soul?― La voz de su hermano, la voz de Wes…― ¿No ves que lastimas a todos?_

_― ¿Yo…?―Murmura―. ¡Yo no soy como tú!―Lo golpea y ve como un charco de sangre va surgiendo de la cabeza de su hermano, al que acaba de tirar del suelo en un golpe. ― ¡¿Wes?!― Retrocede un par de pasos para ver lo ha hecho: su hermano y su novia tirados por el suelo sin moverse, el lugar desordenado por los invitados que salieron a toda prisa, y él, con una pistola en la cabeza intentando corregir todos los errores que ha hecho…_

_¡_Otra vez esa pesadilla!

* * *

><p>― ¡Bienvenido a la pastelería Dulces Sueños! ¿Que desea?―<p>

La pastelería es bastante linda: lugar amplio y blanco, con adornos azules y rosados, y vitrinas llenas de pasteles, magdalenas, galletas y todo tipo de postres en tarros transparentes y con una vista al muelle de Death City.

Cada día, al salir de estudiar siempre va a esta clásica pastelería (También es una de las más caras) a pasar el rato. Le gusta este sitio. Aquí nunca ve a Wes… ese maldito bastardo. Pero hoy es un día especial, y por eso, ha venido aún siendo de noche.

Algo le decía que si comía algo dulce antes de irse a dormir evitaría tener ese tipo de pesadillas. Lo raro es que esta noche había soñado con una chica a la que no veía hace ocho años, y que apenas habían pasado una noche hablando juntos. Aquella chica era más bajita que él, tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura y era ondulado, sus ojos eran verdes muy intensos . La recordaba a la perfección, pero ella solo había estado con él aquel día, en la fiesta de el padre del chico, porque el padre de la chica estaba borracho y su madre no quería saber nada de ambos.

―Un café y un trozo de tarta de fresa― Pide secamente mientras se apoya en el mostrador.

―En un momentito― contesta amablemente la dependienta, y ni siquiera parece estar fingiendo. Extraño. Debería tener la misma edad que él, pero parecía bastante inocente―. Aquí tiene, lamento haberle hecho esperar― canturrea la camarera.

―Gracias―responde y se sienta en un lugar alejado de la entrada. Necesita pensar.

Alguien entra corriendo en la entrada y se apoya en la puerta para recuperar aire.

―¡Uf, Tsubaki! ¡Ya llegué!― Parece ser amiga de la dependienta― ¡ Kid no pudo venir!

― ¡Maka! Qué bueno que llegaste, puedes estudiar en una de esas mesas, gracias por la compañía― ¿Maka? ¿Maka Albarn? Por el aspecto pudo confirmar que era la niña de hace unos años. Se notaba que había crecido bastante. Espera que siga siendo aquella niña decidida y animada de entonces. Pero no supo si lo reconocería.

Se sienta a dos mesas de él y le mira de reojo. Entonces se esconde entre los libros.

― ¡Oiga señor! ¿Usted no tiene calor?― Le pregunta una niña que se despega de su padre para preguntarle eso a Soul―, es verano y usted va de esquimal.

―Soy muy friolero― responde―, tranquila.

― ¡Ah!― se fue corriendo donde su padre y por fin lo deja en paz. Pudo tomarse tranquilamente el bendito café mientras Maka seguía mirándolo de reojo, duda que algún día pueda dedicarse a espía.

Pasaron 10 minutos incomodísimos hasta que se acercó a él.

―Perdona…―lo llama con la cabeza baja―, ¿Eres Soul Evans?... ¡Perdona si me confundo!

Sorprendido, asiente con la cabeza. Hoy iba a ser una noche muy rara.

―Sí que soy yo, ¿Tu eres Maka Albarn, cierto?― Ella sonríe y se sienta delante de él rápidamente. Seguía siendo la chica decidida.

― ¡Si, soy Maka!― exclama.

―Entonces debes seguir teniendo tu lista ¿no?― Pregunta divertido mientras toma un sorbo del café―. ¿Recuerdas?

― ¡S-si! Ya sabes… dije que nos casaríamos y eso… pero debes tener ya tu novia… yo era pequeña ¡y toda esa tontería!― comenta rápidamente― ¡Si quieres lo retiro!― Sacó la lista y un corrector.

Ah… la lista de metas… esa es la única parte de aquel día de la que se acuerda perfectamente.

La chica, lo sigue mirando descaradamente y coloca su cabeza sobre las manos. Ella también recuerda ese día. Su padre se puso borracho y ella tuvo que buscar otra clase de compañía.

―No hace falta― Dice mientras la detiene con la mano-―, aún puedo esperar un poco más―. "¡Es tan lindo! ¡Ojalá lo diga en serio!" Piensa Maka mientras sacude la cabeza, ¡solo lo conocía de una noche! ¡En muchos años podría haber cambiado!

―Por cierto…―Murmura― ¿A qué universidad vas? ¿Vas a una de Death City?- Pregunta disimulando su sonrojo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado enamorada de él? ¡Si casi ni le conoce! ¡Solo de vista! ''Maka, tu eres lista… ¡El amor a primera vista no existe!'' se dice a sí misma.

―Si, a la de los Barrios altos, es bastante cara ¿A cuál irás tú?― le pregunta el albino.

―Si consigo derrotar al nerd de mi clase, conseguiré la beca a esa misma…― responde insegura― Mañana dan los resultados, y te enterarías el año que viene.

―Espero que tengas suerte, Maka…―

Entra una figura alta en la cafetería y con el mismo color de cabello que Soul. Parece algo enfadado, pero cambia de semblante cuando ve a Soul sentado en una de las mesas.

― ¿Soull? ¿Estás aquí?― Pregunta.

A Soul le empieza a temblar la mano y cierra por un momento los ojos. Suspira.

―Sí, aquí estoy.

― ¿Quién es ella? ¿No se la vas a presentar a tu querido hermano?― Pregunta el chico, que era exactamente igual a Soul, menos por la altura y la sonrisa. Aunque Soul, ya no parecía que iba a sonreir.

―Ella es Maka Albarn…― Murmura― Una amiga…― el hermano de Soul le sonrie y le extiende la mano.

―Soy Wes Evans, su hermano mayor, espero que no te importe que me lo lleve a casa.

―Ah… no… supongo que no me importa…― Agarra sus cosas y se cambia de mesa despidiéndose de Soul con la mano.

-¡Maka! ¿Puedes ayudarme un segundo?― Tsubaki le llama mientras ve a Soul y a Wes marchándose. Aunque Soul siempre miraba de reojo hacia atrás preocupado.

― ¡Claro!

* * *

><p>Llevan unas cuadras caminando, Wes parece enojado. Cuando llegan a su mansión, el hermano mayor rompe el silencio de una manera muy brusca.<p>

― ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a algún sitio sin mi permiso?!― Grita el mayor Evans tirando a su hermano contra la pared.

―Tranquilízate, Wes― Ruega el pequeño cayendo al suelo de su mansión―. ¿Quién te ha dicho que tienes que preocuparte por mí todo el día?― Intenta levantarse pero Wes lo impide pateándole el estómago, consiguiendo, de nuevo, a su hermano en el suelo.

―Tú estás a mi cargo, no puedes ir a ningún sitio sin mi permiso―. Contesta con el pie encima de la cabeza de Soul. El chico gruñe.

―Soy mayor―se levanta―. ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!―Empuja a Wes mostrando sus moratones en sus brazos.

― ¡Soul! ¿Quién te hizo eso? ―Pregunta extrañado su hermano mientras lo mira histérico.

― ¡Fuiste tú, maldito lunático!― En eso salió corriendo fuera de su casa. Para no volver

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, maka sigue con Tsubaki ayudándola en lo que podía.<p>

― ¡Uf! ¡Al final me he quedado ayudándote durante toda la tarde, ya son las 9 de la noche!―. Le exclama a Tsubaki mientras se limpia la frente con la manga ¡Genial, está manchada de chocolate!

―Gracias Maka, te debo…―Suena como una moto llegando hasta ahí muy rápidamente. Un chico entra pegándole una patada en la puerta e interrumpie a Tsubaki.

― ¡Buenas noches!―Anuncia con cara de enfado―. ¡Una tarta, ya!

―Hemos cerrado, señor…―intenta decir Tsubaki mientras tiembla un poco. ¡Qué chico más maleducado!

― ¡Me importa una mierda que hayan cerrado! ¡Tengo hambre!-― ''¿Y esos modales, amigo?'' Piensa Maka. ''Hasta papá se puede comportar como un civilizado''.― ¡Quiero mi tarta ahora!― Lanza el dinero al mostrador. ''¡Al menos no viene a robar! ¡Qué milagro!'' concluye Maka―. No hagas esperar a Dios, señorita.

― ¡V-voy!-―Dice temblorosa mientras saca la torta de chocolate más rica que había visto Maka en su vida― ¡Aquí tienes…!

―Gracias― mancha un poco de su dedo con la tarta y lo pasa sobre la nariz de Tsubaki― Muy amable― Se va y agarra su casco. En pocos minutos arranca su moto y se retira a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera se había comido la tarta. ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo?

―Maka…― la llama Tsubaki―. ¿Hoy puedes venir a mi casa a dormir? Mis papás no van a estar… y con lo que ha pasado ahora…

―Entiendo― Murmura.

* * *

><p>Soul, que seguía en busca de un escondite, solo tuvo un lugar a donde ir.<p>

Toca la puerta del amigo más cercano que tenía. Rogando que Wes no lo estuviera siguiendo.

Desde que sus papás murieron, se tomó demasiado en serio la palabra 'responsabilidad' y sobretodo la palabra 'castigo'. Empezó a ser violento desde que empezó a llegar tarde sin avisar, desde que hizo más caso de sus razones que de las de su hermano… se sintió como alguien maltratado y con la gota que colmó el vaso: ahora estaba en esta situación.

-― ¿Soul? ¿Qué pasó?― Pregunta su mejor amigo Kid, el único que era capaz de escucharlo en este barrio de creídos.―Pasa.

El cabello negro de Kid y sus ojos amarillos se ven medianamente iluminados por la luz que entra desde su casa, en el exterior, todo esta oscuro.

Entra en su casa y saluda a sus dos sirvientas, que lo invitaron a sentarse en el sofá situado en frente de su televisión sobre la fogata. Al lado se aprecia su gran ventanal que tenía vista al mar. Seguramente a pocos kilómetros esta el muelle.

― ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que consiga un trabajo?― Pregunta rápidamente ¿Tal vez demasiado?

― ¿Qué pasó, Soul? Primero explícame todo― Pide mientras se sienta en frente de él. Sus dos sirvientas estan a cada lado.

― ¿Puedo pedir un poco de privacidad?― Murmura mientras las mira dudoso.

―No hay secretos entre nosotros.―señala Kid. Soul suspira. Se rinde y acaba contando su historia a Kid, Liz y Patty― Verás, Kid, sabes muy bien que a veces discusto con Wes― intenta sonar lo menos preocupado posible, para no ponerse a llorar con un niño.

―A veces se oyen desde aquí.

―Bien, últimamente ha ido demasiado lejos― se arremanga y les enseña sus heridas en los brazos― no son las únicas heridas que tengo―aclara mientras se vuelve a poner la manga en su lugar.

Oye un grito ahogado por parte de Liz y una mirada asustada por parte de Patty.

― ¿Wes te hizo eso?― Pregunta Kid sorprendido― ¿Por qué no le dices nada a la policía?― Insiste.

―No serviría de nada― Dice secamente― Él tranquilamente puede sobornar a quien le dé la gana.

―Cierto…- se levantó y miró a Liz y a Patty― ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

―Pobre chico― Murmura la mayor― Yo quiero que se quede, a ti no te debe importar mucho, Kid.

― ¡Que se quede, que se quede!― Exclama la pequeña.

El rostro serio de Kid sonríe y le extiende la mano.

―Bienvenido a la familia― Soul le estrecha la mano. Supone que Kid es uno de los pocos amigos en los que puede confiar. Es extraño que de los muchos que tiene solo pueda confiar en uno.

Suena el teléfono y Patty va a contestar ― ¿Diga?― Contesta con la ultima 'a' alargada― Es para ti, Kidl― Dice ofreciéndole el teléfono.

― ¡Hola, Maka!― Responde cambiando su seriedad rápidamente― Ya… ya… Está bien, hasta mañana― Cuelga y sigue con su sonrisa tonta en la cara.

― ¿Maka Albarn?― Pregunta Soul― ¿Es tu amiga?

―Sí― Responde cambiando su tonta sonrisa por una triste―, y supongo que solo eso― Espera… ¿A Kid le gusta Maka? ''Espero que no se entere de nuestra promesa o me veo viviendo en la calle'' Piensa Soul con el asunto de ellos dos y su lista de metas.―Bien― cambia de tema― Ahí tienes muchos almohadones. Liz, Patty, llévenlo a su cuarto.

A Soul lo esperaba una noche larga de pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, lo sé, es una lectura demasiado rápida, le intentaré meter más jugo a la próxima, bye xD!<p> 


	3. Entrando en el sueño

**¡Hey! ¡Si es la primera vez que ves mi fic por aquí, anímate a leerlo, los anteriores capítulos son cortísimos, y me harías muy feliz! :3**

**¿Como están todos? Después de un año he decidido continuar este fic después de que algunas personas me enviaran sus ánimos a seguir escribiendo D':, gracias a todos. En fin, si te ha gustado el capítulo agradecería enormemente un Review.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater y Soul Eater Not, no me pertenecen :3**

* * *

><p>En el día siguiente, en el instituto de Maka, hay un montón de gente aglomerada delante de un panel de noticias. Es el día. El día de saber si la habían admitido en la prestigiosa universidad de los Barrios Altos.<p>

Aparta a todos de su camino, uno por uno, y llega al lado de su contrincante Ox, el nerd de su colegio, quién aspira a esa beca al igual que ella. Él está quieto, boquiabierto y cuando ve a Maka frunce el ceño.

― ¿No es lo que querías?― Dice solamente y se va agachando la cabeza.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

Aparta a la persona que tiene delante casi de un empujón digno de un combate de lucha y pasa el dedo por cada persona de la lista hasta llegar a la puntuación más alta:

_Maka Albarn 200 puntos._

Debe estar soñando.

Da un salto de alegría, y con el camino de gente apartada que deja, lo atraviesa con los brazos alzados y gritando que era la ganadora de la beca. Kid, que venía de comprarse un capuchino de la cafetería de la escuela se da cuenta de que Maka va hacia él corriendo y ella se lanza en sus brazos haciendo que casi se le caiga la bebida. Ella nota su cara hundirse en el gran abrigo negro del chico que olía a perfume caro. Él la abraza cuidadosamente evitando que se le caiga el café encima, sus brazos eran fuertes y él algo más alto que ella.

― ¡Tengo la beca, tengo la beca!― anuncia súper contenta.

― ¿Has entrado en la UBA? ¡Bien hecho!

― ¿Me acompañarás, verdad?― Pregunta la chica separándose de él. Le agarra de las manos y las balancea en modo de juego.

― Supongo que sí, mi padre es el dueño de aquel lugar― explica.

Ella da otro saltito de alegría.

― ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

El chico la mira algo extrañado y luego sonríe, su sonrisa era amplia y generosa, sus pómulos se alzaban y sus ojos adquirían un rastro de alegría combinada con amabilidad y cariño.

― La UBA abre sus puertas a nuevos estudiantes dentro de tres meses.

―Sí, ya lo sé― contesta Maka y mientras coge de la mano a su mejor amigo como si fueran hermanos―, y quiero que pasen lo más rápido posible.

―Tengo un amigo que estudia allá―Kid está intentando que el café no se le cayera de tantos saltitos que daba la chica―yo iré contigo, lo bueno es que no estarás sola. El año que viene será como un internado.

Kid se alegra por eso en el fondo, por Soul. Wes no tendría admitida la entrada en ese establecimiento y el pequeño Evans podría estar ahí sin preocuparse de que su hermano mayor entrara sin avisar y llevárselo para volver a vivir una vida miserable de la que aún, seguramente, se acordaba.

―Ayer me encontré con un chico que hacía años que lo conocía― dice Maka con normalidad―, él me dio mi famosa lista de metas.

― ¿Él fue?

― Sí, creo que está algo sorprendido de que aún la conserve, es algo mayor, ¿importa eso?

Kid la mira algo incómodo, ¿tenía que responderle lo que ella quería oír o lo que él pensaba de verdad? Además, él está enamorado de ella, ¿tendría que ayudarla a gustarle a otro chico? En lugar de decir algo finge atragantarse con el café y sale corriendo de nuevo a la cafetería más cercana en su instituto.

Maka, sola entre la gente que pasa, se queda cruzada de brazos y sigue caminando. Decide darse una vuelta por ahí, y sin darse cuenta acaba en la puerta de la Universidad de los Barrios Altos, conocido como la UBA. Se rie un poco por el nombre.

Entra un poco nerviosa y sigue el largo pasaje observando que el sitio se parece a uno de esos institutos y universidades de lujo que aparecían en la TV, la gente era muy mayor, las chicas muy bonitas y los chicos parecían inteligentes y muy atractivos. Se siente pequeña entre toda esa multitud.

Se pregunta si encontraría a Soul por ahí, pero, ¿Qué estudiaba él? Piensa en preguntárselo a alguien de por ahí, pero la gente le asusta y prefiere darse un paseo y mirar los tablones de anuncios.

En uno de ellos anuncia la próxima remodelación que iba a tener el lugar, es decir, anuncia que se convertiría en una universidad e internado, ella, entusiasmada, imagina qué clase de gente le iba a tocar conocer en unos meses y quién sería su compañera de cuarto, que siempre acaban siendo las mejores amigas. Pero eso solo pasaba en la televisión y muy pronto descubriría por qué.

― ¡Maka!

Rayos, conocía esa voz.

― ¡Papá!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La gente la comienza a mirar raro. ¿Qué tipo de chica de dieciocho años anda con su padre por ahí?

―Maka, quería asegurarme que este lugar era perfecto para ti, ¡me enteré que habías ganado la beca y ni siquiera me has llamado!

―Obviamente que no, papá, justamente por esto.

El padre abraza a su hija y le da unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Ella, muy avergonzada, se aparta y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

―Ay, hija, que soy tu padre, sé que cuando me muera me echarás de menos.

―Pero sigues vivo y quiero conservar mi dignidad.

―Dejemos de hablar de mi muerte, ¿en serio quieres estar aquí?― pregunta su padre―, el año que viene se convertirá en internado.

―Sí, lo sé, igual voy a estudiar, no te preocupes, no iré a fiestas de alcohólicos ni me liaré con toda la universidad.

El padre suelta una carcajada enorme.

― ¡Eso es lo que yo quería saber!

―Espero que pasen rápido estos tres meses.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de tres meses<strong>

Y por fin, después de tres meses encerrada en su cuarto estudiando para empezar bien su año de medicina, (sí, medicina, ella tampoco se lo podía creer), está en frente de la puerta de la UBA, con su maleta y sus ganas de empezar su primer año. Se pregunta si Soul también habría estado estudiando para su nuevo año. Se arrepiente de no haberle pedido su número de teléfono para haberlo visto algún día de verano, pero a partir de hoy seguro que lo vería cada día y a Kid también, y a nuevas amigas que haría…

―Aparta, mema― una chica algo más alta que ella, con el cabello rosado y ojos verdes la aparta con un leve golpe en el hombro―, ni que esta fuera la historia de tu vida, las demás también queremos entrar.

Algo atontada, ella se aparta un poco avergonzada. La chica pelirosa no parecía niña de papá, ni siquiera una adicta de moda, solamente parecía alguien sombría, popular y un poco ruda.

Alguien toca el hombro de Maka y se sobresalta.

―Tranquila, soy yo― es Soul, algo bronceado por el verano y con un poco de más masa muscular―, ¿vas a entrar o te vas a quedar ahí?

Ella rie y ambos entran.

― ¿Y dónde has estado estos tres meses amigo mío?― Pregunta tan confiada como siempre que hasta al chico le dio gracia―. No te has aparecido por la pastelería.

''No podría hacerlo, seguro que Wes estaría por ahí buscándome'' piensa Soul.

―He estado ocupado, estudiando, haciendo ejercicio, ya sabes…

―Con razón te veo más bronceado, te ves bien.

Él se pasa la mano por el cabello y sonríe.

―Sí, tal vez, espero que las chicas no se peleen por mí, como cada año― bromea.

Ella arquea la ceja.

― ¿De verdad hacen eso?

El niega con la cabeza.

―Solo bromeaba, ellas están loquitas por Akane de medicina.

― ¿Akane? ¿Y cómo es?

― ¿Lo quieres conocer?

― Sí, ¿por qué no? Va a mi carrera

El chico rie.

― Pensaba que te ibas a casar conmigo, que yo sepa Akane no está en tu lista de metas. No cumplir promesas no es nada cool.

― ¿Q-qué?― La chica se sonroja.

―Solo bromeaba― dice por si había metido la pata―, él es algo más alto que yo, tiene el cabello oscuro y abundante pero no largo, es muy formal y maduro y tiene los ojos también oscuros.

―Vaya, ¡parece que alguien lo ha estado observando y no solo las chicas!― insinua Maka refiriéndose a Soul.

―No es culpa mía de que él sea tan atractivo― sigue bromenado―, solo bromeo, por favor, no soy del otro bando.

Después de una agradable charla, ambos llegan al edificio de las chicas. Maka escucha que en cada piso había cuatro habitaciones que compartían un salón, y en cada habitación dormían dos personas. Tenía miedo de saber quién sería la persona con la que compartiría su compartiría su cuarto durante todo el año.

―Te dejo aquí― dice Soull―, voy a conocer también a mi nuevo compañero de habitación.

―Como sea Akane el de medicina ya le puedes dar gracias a Dios.

―Chistosa.

Soul se va y Maka rebusca en su maleta para encontrar la llave que le dieron en recepción, cuando la encuentra, abre la puerta y se encuentra con el salón que compartiría con otras siete compañeras.

No había nadie, así que se dirige a su cuarto que era el primero a la derecha. Toca la puerta y como no responde nadie, entra.

―Hey― la llama una chica sentada en la litera de arriba con el cabello rosado, ojos azules delineados con negro, y una vestimenta gótica, y… está con su novio haciendo cosas…

― ¡L-lo siento!― se disculpa Maka―, ¡y-ya me voy!

Antes de irse y cerrar la puerta, la chica la llama:

―No, no, pasa, pasa― dice la gótica―, él ya se va.

El novio de la chica da un último ''beso'' a la compañera de habitación de Maka (si es que a eso con lengua se le puede llamar beso) y baja de la litera de arriba de un salto. Es atlético, muy alto, cabello claro y musculoso, viste de negro y ni siquiera mira a Maka al salir del cuarto.

―Deberías aprender a llamar― puntúa―, la privacidad es fundamental entre compañeras, me llamo Chrona.

― ¿Chrona?

― ¿Algún problema?

― N-no, ninguno, ¡es un nombre hermoso!

― Lo sé, sé lo que piensas, pero me da igual, me da igual todo― concluye―. Tan solo evita molestarme mucho, no me pidas nada y yo no te molestaré a tí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente algo atónita y Chrona sale del cuarto con un cigarrillo en la mano. Genial.

Deja sus cosas a un lado y se echa, apenas aún eran las diez de la mañana y su compañera de cuarto no es nadie sociable. Echa de menos a Tsubaki y se pregunta si el chico de la moto ha vuelto a aparecer. Aunque lo duda si no lo ha hecho en tres meses. Le envia un mensaje de texto a su amiga. Un segundo después, su teléfono empieza a vibrar con una llamada entrante, es Kid.

― ¿Dónde estás?― pregunta el chico con voz cansada.

―Acabo de conocer a mi nueva compañera, ¿y tú?

― ¿Estás en tu nuevo cuarto? ¿Qué numero de edificio es? Para ir a verte― se nota alegría en su voz―. Yo estoy en la oficina del rector de tu carrera.

― ¿Del rector? ¿Es tu primer día del primer año y ya te han castigado?― bromea la chica.

―Te cuento cuando llegue― Maka le dicta el edificio y su piso y el chico cuelga.

Pasan quince minutos, ella está ordenando un poco las cosas y tendiendo la cama de su compañera que estaba muy desordenada, se encuentra un sostén y unos calzoncillos, ahoga un chillido del asco y los lanza en donde estaban bajándose rápido de la litera y yendo hacia el baño a lavarse las manos.

Sale de su cuarto y ve como unas seis chicas estaban amontonadas en la puerta. Deben ser sus compañeras de habitación.

― H-hola… ¿Q-que pasa aquí?― intenta decir para llamarles la atención.

― ¿Maka?― Es Kid en la puerta. Las chicas voltean a mirarla.

― ¿Se conocen?― dice una de las chicas con los brazos cruzados. Maka la mira sorprendida, era la pelirrosa de la entrada.

― Sí, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puede pasar?

― No admitimos a niños mimados en nuestro piso, somos las becadas― Maka mira mejor a la chica, era sexy, atractiva, y su cabello rosado laceo resaltaba con sus ojos. Pero parecía enojona.

―Entonces hablaré con Kid afuera.

Cierra la puerta a su espalda.

― Me parece que soy la única come-libros de verdad en este piso, ¿es solo para becadas?― pregunta Maka.

―Parece que sí.

― ¿Y qué hacías en la oficina del rector?

―Es amigo de mi padre, le pedí que te pusiera con las becadas, para no sentirte incómoda.

La chica se enoja un poco pero no dijo nada, él lo había hecho de buena intención.

―Gracias, supongo…

― ¿Y cuando tienes tu primera clase de medicina?

―A las seis de la tarde, un amigo me acompañará― contesta pensando en Soul quien le envió un mensaje hacía apenas unos minutos para decirle que él la esperaría y la acompañaría a su primera clase.

― ¿Un amigo? ¿Tan rápido has hecho uno?― Pregunta Kid intrigado, aunque no era de extrañar, Maka tampoco era fea, es más, a él le parecía hermosa.

―Yo no digo nada sobre el centenar de amigas que seguramente has hecho hoy― insinua Maka riéndose. Kid era todo lo que una chica podía desear, y seguramente la chica de sus sueños sería una princesita de esas.

―En realidad tienes razón, pero ninguna me convence, y menos tu ejército de chicas becadas, me odian―. Mira su celular― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

―Claro, voy a coger mis cosas― apoyada en la puerta, empuja y entra cerrando rápidamente para que no salieran sus compañeras.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en el sofá y mira atentamente a Maka bastante sorprendida. Se levanta y se dirige a ella, Maka no se puede mover del miedo.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―M-me llamo Maka… compartiré cuarto con Chrona.

― Entiendo― murmura la pelirroja―, yo soy Kim, acuérdate de mi nombre soy una especie de casera de este piso― señala―. Y ten cuidado con Chrona, siempre le decimos que no traiga a ese amigo suyo y lo trae cuando ve que no hay nadie. Ese chico es un estudiante de magisterio con ganas de… ―se aclara la voz― ya sabes, chicas.

―Okey, tendré cuidado.

―Eso espero, y por nada del mundo entres a mi cuarto sin tocar, yo duermo sola pocas veces, tan solo te aviso.

―Está bien…― responde incómoda.

―Listo, ya te puedes ir con el mimado.

― ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Es buena persona.

―El dinero le cegará, los niños bonitos como él, cuando vienen se empiezan a juntar con otros millonarios a los que les encantan las peleas.

―Él no es así, ni lo será. Odia ensuciarse las manos.

La pelirroja rie y se vuelve a sentar subiendo el volumen del teléfono.

Maka coge las cosas de su cuarto y sale con prisas.

―Has tardado― dice Kid.

―Las chicas de este piso son raritas, vamos.

Kid suelta su risa de chico rico y simpático. Siempre está sonriendo.

―Bueno, ¿y me dirás como se llama tu amigo?

―Oh, claro, se llama Soul.

― ¿Soul?

―Es alto, guapo, albino, ojos rojos, muy sexy, y sé que si lo conociera más sería el chico con el que me case en el futuro― habla tan rápido que a Kid no le da tiempo de procesar las palabras. ¿Maka había dicho que conocía a Soul y que este era el chico de sus sueños? ¿Y que encima casi ni lo conocía? Algo no iba bien en ella.

― ¿Por causalidad no es Soul Evans?

― ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es él!― contesta eufórica― ¿Lo conoces?

― Es un amigo mío cercano, es un… buen chico― dice dudando si debía contarle eso. Le dolía un poco estar hablando y alentando a Maka para que se fijara en otro chico que no fuera él.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Menos mal! Espero gustarle.

―Lo harás, seguramente.

El chico se rasca la nuca un poco nervioso e invita a Maka a comer en un pequeño menú que hay delante del edificio de las chicas número 2. El lugar es blanco con muebles celestes, parece típico de un lugar cerca de la playa y solo servían mariscos. Hay poca gente y Maka pudo ver por la ventana como pasa Chrona de la mano de su novio. Los dos se besan de una manera descarada para ser en público.

―Esa chica necesita modales― puntúa Kid.

―Un poco, pero yo creo que no es mala chica, solo que no se toma las cosas en serio.

Más tarde, a las seis en punto, todo el campus se vuelve silencio. Todos están en sus respectivas aulas comenzando el ciclo universitario. Soul estudia educación y se hallaba en la otra punta del campus respecto a Maka que estudia medicina, aún así él la acompaña a su primer día y estuvieron hablando todo el camino de cualquier tema. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Kid no había podido acompañarla porque él tenía que completar algunos papeles antes de empezar su clase y, aunque empezaba una hora más tarde decidió ir ordenando su nuevo cuarto.

Maka entra a la clase después de despedirse de Soul con un beso en la mejilla y aunque este chico era guapo, ninguna chica se percató de ello, pues parecía haber un especie de príncipe en la aula, porque todas estaban amontonadas en un solo lugar. En el lugar de ese tal Akane.

No se imaginaba para nada lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de esa noche.


	4. Intruso en mi sueño

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ='D les agradezco que lean mi humilde historia, en serio **

**Este capítulo es como un intermedio, es cortito y va preparando las cosas, no se preocupen si de momento ven que el SoulxMaka se ve alejado de momento, o el KidxChrona, o si aún no aparecen Black Star y Tsubaki, todo a su tiempo.**

**Aqui va...**

* * *

><p>Abre lentamente la puerta y se da cuenta que apenas han llegado unas diez personas. Se pregunta si lograría entablar conversación con alguna de ellas, pero todas ya habían formado su propio grupo.<p>

No importa, piensa, yo solo he venido a estudiar, no a fijarme en amistades ni en chi…

Rodeado de un grupo de amigos, un chico alto y con rostro noble entra en completo silencio. Mientras los demás hablan, él, solamente, entra mirando su libro mientras los sigue. Un chico más alto que él (cosa que no parecía posible) se da cuenta de que Maka mira a su amigo embobada y le hace una señal de burla.

Maka se queda asombrada con la concentración de aquel chico y de su notable atractivo que mirándolo por el ángulo que fuera, nunca se veía mal. Él es el único de su grupo que no se viste con largos polos ni pantalones que llegan hasta las rodillas con unas feas sandalias. Él viste adecuadamente con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta el codo y unos pantalones jean de color azul oscuro. El cabello también oscuro del chico le cae de lado sobre sus ojos, los cuales tienen un brillo gris y que con los lentes se veía genial. Maka no deja de mirarlo hasta que el chico se sienta. Él, en cambio, no se percata ningún segundo de la chica que lo mira.

Maka se gira rápidamente cuando el chico del grupo de amigos le encuentra con la mirada y sonrie divertido.

Ella abre ''disimuladamente'' su libro de casi mil páginas y hace que lee.

Rápidamente, siente como si estuviera engañando a Soul mentalmente, pero, ¿Cómo lo iba a engañar si ni siquiera era enamorados? Su cabeza se hace un lio y decide pensar solamente en cosas como lo que le tocará estudiar hoy.

Sentarse en la parte delantera de la clase no es lo mejor que ha hecho, porque todo el mundo se empieza a dirigir a la parte trasera en donde pueden hablar mejor sin que los escuchen. Solo dos chicos se sientan por su fila, pero algo alejados.

Como unos segundos antes de que empezara la clase, una chica algo tímida se asoma por la puerta y el profesor manda que pase. También parece algo humilde y nueva y Maka le pregunta tímidamente si quiere sentarse a su lado. La chica accede pero está callada todo el rato. Rayos, este año iba a ser difícil.

Después de clases observa por el rabillo del ojo al chico del cabello negro, se ha despedido de sus amigos y se dirige solo hacia la puerta. Involuntariamente, ella se levanta y sale por la misma puerta con la cabeza agachada.

―Maka, ¿Qué te pasa?― Dice una voz mientras le pasa la mano por delante―, estás embobada, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Es Soul que lleva la mochila de lado y sus ojos rojos la miran algo raro. Maka duda unos segundos, no va a decirle que había visto un chico inteligente y atractivo en su clase, tampoco era para alarmar a nadie.

―No, nada, es que me he quedado pensando en cómo iba a estrechar relaciones con mis compañeras de cuarto.

―Eso es fácil, solo preséntame y yo haré todo el trabajo, entonces ellas no pararán de preguntarte por mí, y listo. Es lo que tiene ser tan cool.

Maka ríe con ganas y le da un codazo.

―Ya te gustaría―bromea―, adivino, Kim es la que te gusta― dice mencionando a la chica que parecía ser la líder de su piso.

―No me van las pelirrosas.

Maka hace un sonido parecido a una risa.

―Oh, vamos, era una broma― menciona Soul― no quería insultar a tu amiga.

―No, si no es eso, además Kim no es mi amiga, solo es la dictadora del piso, y no hablemos de Chrona…

―Ya verás que en el paso del tiempo te acostumbras a ellas. Además no son mimadas, son becadas, ¿no?

Maka suspira. Soul tiene razón, por lo menos no estaban con el dinero subido a la cabeza.

―Maka― la llama Soul.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Te parece bien que mañana en la noche salgamos?

Notando toda la sangre fluyendo hacia su cara, Maka abre un montón los ojos por la sorpresa.

― ¿Q-qué?

― Mañana, una cita, ¿te parece bien?

Maka, de nuevo, no sabe que decir.

― ¿Disculpa?

―En serio, Maka, ¿es que nunca te han invitado a salir?

Ella sacude la cabeza.

― ¿Nunca?

― Nunca.

Soul empieza a reírse.

― ¡Oye, serás...!

―Eso es un sí, ¿no?

― D-digamos que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Toc Toc<em>

Kim, la casera del piso, la que parecía ser la que controlaba todo se levanta para abrir la puerta.

― ¿Ya vino Maka?― Es el chico mimado de nuevo, aquel que se había presentado con su amiga la becada.

―Aún no, ¿eres su perrito o algo?

―Dios mío, ¿en realidad eres tan mala?

―Eso dicen, si quieres esperarla, espérala fuera― murmura la pelirrosa de cabello laceo―. Si te invito a pasar tendría que invitarte a tomar algo, y el té que tú tomas vale mil veces esta casa.

El chico sonríe y sin quejarse rueda los ojos y se queda detrás de la puerta. Kim cierra la puerta.

Cuando pasan cinco minutos la chica vuelve a abrir la puerta.

― ¿Sigues ahí?

Kid asoma la cabeza y asiente con cara de pena. Se nota que es lindo y de cara simpática, a la vez tiene un atractivo menos infantil.

―Pasa, no quiero que piensen que practico el maltrato animal.

El chico entra con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro y se queda de pie en la entrada.

― ¿No vas a… sentarte?― Pregunta extrañada Kim.

―Me tienes que dar permiso, ¿no?

―Bueno, siéntate.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Kid se dirige al sillón barato y se sienta con las manos en las rodillas.

―En verdad pareces un perrito.

―Se llaman modales, no puedo andar por aquí como si estuviera mi casa, ¿no?

Kim lo deja en el salón y se va a su cuarto, parece ser que Maka tiene amigos muy raros y algo vacilones. Aunque de una vez a las quinientas que viene un chico al piso de las becadas (sin contar al marrano del novio de Chrona), este parece ser el más decente que se acerca y no estaba nada mal. Sacude la cabeza y saca su tarea de historia de América.

Como después de una media hora entra Maka, abriendo torpemente la puerta y abrigada con la chaqueta de Soul. Entra haciendo gestos raros típicos de una chica enamorada.

Maka cuelga el abrigo cuidadosamente en un perchero de la entrada y apenas logra percatarse de que Kid estaba ahí.

― ¡Kid!

― Por fin, pensaba que era invisible o algo― exclama el chico levantándose.

Se acerca a ella y mete las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo, hacía frío y con razón él no se quitaba el abrigo. Siempre había sido friolero y casi nunca lo había visto en manga corta, y de las pocas veces que podría haberlo estado, siempre llevaba un jersey fino.

― Te veo muy feliz, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hecho amigas?

La chica le da un golpe en el brazo.

― ¿Aún sigues bromeando con la dificultad de hacer amigas que tengo?

―En serio, ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Pues nada, todo como siempre.

― ¿Cómo siempre?

― Ya sabes, clase normal, gente difícil de entablar amistad…Es aburrido no hacer amigos, nadie me habla, ni me molesta…

―Eso significa que echas de menos a un buen rival, ¿no?

―Espero que no estés hablando del maldito Ox.

―Claro que no.

― Por cierto, ¡mañana tengo una cita con Soul!

Eso ha sido un ataque sorpresa para Kid. No se esperaba para nada que en tan solo una tarde de clase Maka ya viniera de la mano con una posible cita, y encima su mejor amigo. ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Acaso vendrá comprometida? Sacude la cabeza y ruega que no se noten sus celos y sonríe.

― ¿Quieres cenar algo?― pregunta Maka. El chico asiente y se sienta en la mesa.― Kim, ¿quieres algo tú también?― pregunta a su compañera mientras asoma tímidamente la cabeza por su puerta Kid oye como le dice que sí.

Maka se pone el mandil y se sujeta el cabello en dos colas. Kid la observa atentamente, no es una chica demasiado guapa, pero es atractiva, y tiene un buen carácter que de pequeña lo usaba para asustar a todos los niños, era una matona. Quizás la temían porque era la única persona de su aula de quinto de primaria que iba a clases de karate hasta el año pasado. Maka se agacha y el chico nota por primera vez el pantalón ajustado que lleva, aparta rápidamente la mirada. Además de que a él le habían enseñado desde pequeño a ser un caballero y a no mirar a las chicas de distinta forma, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando la silueta de Maka ―aunque estuviera plana por delante―. Pero ahora había vuelto con la historia de que hace apenas una media hora Soul le había pedido una cita. Soul nunca le había mencionado nada de Maka, ni siquiera sabía si la conocía, ¿por qué el mundo tenía que ser un pañuelo?

― ¿Quieres queso en la pasta, Kid?― el chico asiente y se dirige a una de las sillas de la mesa que hay al lado de la cocina.

―Kim, si quieres puedes ir sentándote― anuncia Maka y se oye el arrastrar de la silla de Kim.

― ¿Qué es esto?

―Se llama pasta con queso derretido―. Contesta Maka mientras se sirve y posteriormente se sienta con ellos.

Kim le da un par de vueltas con el tenedor.

―Interesante…

― ¿Y tú que estudias Kimy? ― pregunta Maka para no crear un silencio incómodo. Dios santo, ¿la acaba de llamar Kimy? ¿Se dejará llamar así?― ¿Te puedo llamar así?― pregunta en forma de disculpa.

―Estudio cosas nada interesantes para ti y no, no me llames Kimy en tu vida― Contesta Kim cortante.

―Bueno…

―Está muy buena la cena, ¿vienen hechos y tú solo calientas la pasta en el microondas?― Pregunta bromeando Kid mientras se aparta el cabello negro de los ojos.

― ¡Tonto!― exclama mientras juguetea con él. Kim pasa de ellos y continúa comiendo en silencio hasta que le llega un mensaje. La chica se retira sonriendo.

Kid y Maka la observan atónitos, ¿Kim puede sonreír?

Se oyen grandes carcajadas desde el cuarto de Kim e insultos cariñosos. Ambos se quedan callados para poder oír con claridad lo que dice y saber por qué está tan animada con una simple llamada telefónica.

Después de un largo rato, vuelve Kim y se sienta con una sonrisa en la cara.

― ¿Con quién hablabas, Kimy?― Pregunta Kid ganándose una mirada de alerta por parte de Maka, ¡que a Kim no le gustaba que la llamaran así!

―Con mi hermano, ¿Alguna pregunta más?

― ¿Él es el divertido de la familia?

― ¿Disculpa?

―Cómo eres tan seria…

Kim se enfada y sigue comiendo la comida que ya estaba fría de su plato.

―No, él es serio, un poco callado, le he invitado a cenar, no te importa, ¿no?― preguntó mirando a Maka, ésta hizo un gesto de ''no me importa'' para no ganarse enemistad.

Se oye abrirse la puerta y entra Chrona de la mano con el chico de antes, a Maka le provoca escalofríos pensar que hace unas horas casi habían hecho un bebito en la litera de arriba.

― ¿Y este quién es?― Pregunta Chrona mirando a Kid mientras agarra el brazo de Clay.

―Bueno, es mi mejor amigo.

― ¿Cómo puedes tener de amigo a ese niño de mamá? No está nada mal― Chrona tenía un tono divertido, como si quisiera hacer enfadar a su novio, el cual parecía muchísimo más alto y musculoso que Kid. Pero también tenía una cara más ruda, Maka vio que Chrona tenía razón, Kid siempre ha parecido un modelo de revista y un chico de sonrisa impecable, no le extrañaría que el novio de Chrona se sintiera algo celoso.

―Bueno, íbamos al mismo colegio.

―Chrona, no puedes traer a Clay, no quiero que Maka tenga que dormir conmigo por el simple hecho de que si dejo a tu novio que se quede haréis cosas marranas y la niña seguramente quiera dormir conmigo― Comenta Kim mientras chasquea los dedos apurando al tal Clay que se vaya.

― Jo, bueno, adiós Clay― se acerca a su novio y se besan. Quizá exageran un poquito, o a Maka se lo parece, pero después de unos segundos parecía ser que se habían emocionado y continuaban con el beso pero de otra forma.

― ¡Aquí no!― Exclamó Kim empujando a fuera a Clay y cerrando de golpe la puerta― Rayos, un poco más y das a luz aquí, nena.

― Eres una agua-fiestas, Kim, ¿por qué dejas que él sí se quede?― Reclama Chrona señalando a Kid.

― ¿En serio crees que este chico sería un salvaje como lo es tu novio?

―Vaya, no sabía que yo tenía cara de conejito inocente― murmura Kid.

―No tienes cara de tío malo, el novio de Chrona un poco…― comenta Maka.

―Pero llevamos cinco meses juntos, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Eres mi compañera de cuarto― Maka suspira molesta al acordarse de eso―, tienes que apoyarme.

―Claro…

―Chicas, un poco de calma, nadie se queja de nada.

―No te metas en una conversación de mujeres― advierte Maka.

Kid se las queda mirando extrañado, ¡si ni siquiera están hablando de nada! Ellas mismas habían entrado un profundo torbellino de discusiones. Al poco rato se oye que alguien toca la puerta. Kim corre a abrir y entra su hermano.

Por la puerta entra tímidamente un chico más alto que Kid. De igual o más atractivo que Kim, Maka se queda de piedra cuando ve a Akane entrar por la puerta.

―Buenas noches― saluda éste―. Disculpa la tardanza, Kim, me quedé hasta tarde estudiando en la biblioteca.

Maka, mirándolo embobada, se pudo dar cuenta que el chico no solamente tenía atractivo, sino, inteligencia.

―Chicos, el es Akane, mi hermano― dijo Kim, mientras Chrona y Kid lo saludaban estrechándole la mano―. Maka, ¿no lo vas a saludar?

Rápidamente y con la mano temblando la estrecha con la de Akane y se aparta rápidamente.

Oh, rayos, ¡piensa en Soul, piensa en Soul...!


	5. Casi dormida

**¡Hey! ¡Si es la primera vez que ves mi fic por aquí, anímate a leerlo, los anteriores capítulos son cortísimos, y me harías muy feliz! :3**

A pesar de que nadie recuerda este fic, ya que último upload fue en 2014, aún sigo con ánimos de seguirlo cada cinco años xD

Denle una pequeña oportunidad, y si gusta, bien. Y si no, pues...

**Los personajes de Soul Eater y Soul Eater Not, no me pertenecen :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Casi Dormida<strong>

**.**

.

.

.

Recuerda la manera en que se presentó como hermano de Kim.

¨ ¡Tú solamente has venido a estudiar, Maka!¨

Lamentablemente, vuelve a recordar, con satisfacción, la sensación de cómo él se presentó con un estrechón de manos. Todo un gentleman.

¨ ¡Maka, tienes una cita con Soul dentro de veintiún horas!¨

También recuerda que se cruzaría con el caballero Akane y sus horarios de clases durante tres días, cada semana.

Maka no logra dormir para nada, apenas eran las doce de la noche y aún, con el estómago lleno y la cabeza a punto de estallar de tantas cosas vividas, está preguntándose porque tenían que cruzarse dos chicos increíblemente increíbles ―que raro sonaba― en su primer año.

Da otra vuelta en la cama, y luego, una más.

Chrona se asoma con la cara somnolienta y algo enojada:

―Maka, no quiero ser demasiado… Bueno, ¿puedes estar quieta un rato, por favor?―Dice elevando un poco el tono de voz― Y de preferencia hasta mañana al mediodía.

Maka asiente algo avergonzada y se queda quieta, mirando hacia arriba y con los ojos muy abiertos. No ve demasiado bien lo que le espera durante el día.

Después de seis interminables horas, suena el despertador. La chica se levanta a apagarlo rápidamente. Sabe que Chrona tenía clase tres horas más tarde y no quiere levantarla ―intuye de sobras el mal humor que tiene―, por lo que se viste en el baño compartido, al lado del salón del departamento que compartía con las demás.

Coge un cuadernillo que casi siempre lleva encima y saca su lista de deseos. En ella no ponía nada sobre tener una cita con nadie, pero lo apuntó.

También apuntó algo sobre ser la mejor neurocirujana de la ciudad y algo sobre como condenar a Ox Ford a cadena perpetua. Pero para eso también apuntó hacerse amiga de algún juez.

Deja de apuntar tonterías, se dijo a sí misma, deben ser los nervios.

Se mira al espejo más veces de lo normal, parece ser que casi nada le quedaba bien. Justamente hoy, cuando:

1. Le tocaba clase en la misma aula que Akane, y como ayer se presentó como hermano de Kim, obviamente lo tenía que saludar.

2. Tenía una cita con Soul. Cuatro años mayor que ella, seguramente, otro gentleman. Literalmente.

Se deja el cabello suelto y se pone un vestido negro y bonito ―no parecía de funeral, para nada― para su clase de hoy.

Mientras recoge sus cosas para irse, piensa en que después puede ir a ver a Tsubaki, para contarle todo su dramón adolescente que debería haberle pasado, claro, en la adolescencia y no ahora. Aunque, ¿para qué se montaba tanto escándalo si seguramente, Akane, ni se acordaría de su nombre el día de hoy?

Eso la deprime, quizás, un poco.

* * *

><p>Se sienta delante del todo, como buena alumna que es y siempre ha sido. Al haber llegado puntual solo está ella y un par de perdedores más que se sientan al último y que parecen recién salidos de la mejor fiesta de sus vidas.<p>

Ordena sus libros y espera pacientemente a que comience la clase, pero aquellos dos perdedores se acercan.

― ¿Qué pasa, abuelita? ¿Hoy hay misa?― dice uno de ellos señalando con la mirada el pulcro vestido negro. El otro, solamente, se ríe como imbécil.

Ella los ignora.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues dolida por el funeral de tu parte salvaje?

Maka, ya bastante mosqueada, se levanta. Y con un golpe atestado con el libro más grande a mano, les proporciona, a cada uno, su famoso _Maka Chop _―solamente famoso para quienes no son dignos de llamar ''gente civilizada''―.

Con la mano aún en alto, después del golpe, ve como bastante de sus compañeros la están mirando. Akane también está ahí, pero entra mirando su libro, ignorando todo lo demás.

Los demás la aplauden. Mientras ella siente toda su cara roja y caliente.

Algunos empiezan a comentar en alto mientras se sientan, ya que el profesor ha entrado.

―Vaya, Maka, ¡eres tan genial!― dice un chica sentándose a su lado―. Llámame Tsugumi. Ellos también me han molestado varias veces, por fin alguien les hace frente― comenta sonrojándose un poco.

―Yo la verdad, es que cuando alguien me molesta, no respondo de mí― señala Maka riéndose―, yo soy Maka Albarn.

Ambas se sonrien y comienzan a atender a clase. Quizás, al haber mostrado su lado más ''Maka'' se ha ganado una nueva amiga.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, Tsubaki, en la pastelería, empieza su turno de mañana.<p>

Inicia arreglando los utensilios y secando algunos vasos. Prepara los moldes de magdalenas y cupcakes mientras deja listas las masas y las decoraciones. Todo está listo para vertido, horneado y decorado.

Con el bol y la preparación de la masa, empieza a mezclar con una espátula, tranquilamente, delante del mostrador.

Suena el timbrecillo de la puerta.

― ¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenido a la pastelería Dulces…!― se queda de piedra y una sensación de pánico la inunda― ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡E-eres el de la otra vez!―Exclama mientras lo apunta con la espátula en forma defensiva.

― ¿Te alegras de verme? ¡Quiero un pastel de chocolate!― Black Star se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay delante del mostrador―. ¡Andando!

―Pero bueno, ¿tú no estudias? ¿Qué te crees?

― ¡Estudiar es para ñoños!― Grita golpeando la mesa con un puño―. ¡Yo tampoco te veo estudiando!

―Al menos trabajo, además, ¿tienes dinero como para poder pagarme la tarta de chocolate?

Black Star saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo. Todos de un dólar, claro.

― ¿Cuánto me das por esto?

― Un tajada, pero nada más― refunfuñan, la chica entra a la cocina.

Black Star la sigue con la mirada.

Empiezan a sonar la actividad dentro de la cocina.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese idiota de cabello azul y pinta de macarra? Obvio que ella está obligada a atenderlo, pero un poco de amabilidad no habría hecho nada malo a nadie.

― ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ―canturrea el chico sentado en las sillas del mostrador― ¡No me digas que aún no has empezado a cocinar!

Suena un golpe fuerte desde la cocina. Tsubaki descargando su ira en una de las ollas más cercanas.

― ¿Quizás porque alguien ha venido demasiado pronto?

― ¡En la puerta pone ''abierto''!

Tsubaki decide ignorarlo.

Después de un rato, suena el timbrecillo del horno y la chica saca el pastel, con los guantes puestos, con el máximo cuidado de no quemarse.

Lleva el pastel afuera de la cocina y lo pone encima del mostrador. Ve como la mano de Black Star tiene intenciones de pasar el dedo por la superficie por lo que pega su mano, ''suavemente'', con un cucharón.

― Eres un poco bruta― murmura sonriente mientras la pastelera corta una tajada y se la ofrece.

― Aquí tienes, muchas gracias por venir― Contesta seriamente.

Black Star come rápida y sonoramente su tajada de pastel y vuelve a sonreír con la boca llena. Se levanta y Tsubaki observa que el joven es casi de la misma altura que ella, por lo que se preguntó mentalmente si sería uno de esos vándalos que no hacen nada por su vida después de la secundaria.

De pie y con una especie de pose de superhéroe, Black Star mantiene su sonrisa un rato más.

― Ahora sí tengo energía para hacer cosas geniales― Dice convencido―. ¡Gracias, mujer!

El chico sale corriendo, suena el timbrecillo de la puerta, vuelve a entrar, vuelve a sonar el timbrecillo y así un par de veces más como si fuera un niño pequeño. Finalmente, se monta sobre la moto y en un momento se esfuma.

―Que caraj….

Y Tsubaki sigue sin saber que es lo que quiere ese macarra.

* * *

><p>―A mí también me gustan los libros de misterio― comenta Tsugumi―, pero a veces no me aguanto las ganas y leo el final antes de tiempo.<p>

Maka se ríe y arquea las cejas.

―Yo en realidad no hago eso, siempre trato de descubrir quién es el asesino antes de que lo haga el protagonista.

Ambas compañeras pasean por el patio de comidas y Maka le enseña el lugar donde Kid la había llevado a comer el otro día. Bromean sobre un par de cosas más y entran.

―Qué lugar más bonito, parece de un lugar al lado del mar.

Maka sonríe y juntas se sientan al lado de la ventana. La chica vuelve a observar de nuevo que Chrona y Clay están besuqueándose en la fuente de delante.

― ¿Qué hacen esos? Una cosa son los besos de película y otra son los besos de película porno― comenta Tsugumi mirando el menú.

―Lo sé, es mi compañera de cuarto. No la mires, quizás pensaría que estamos hablando mal de ella― Maka la obliga a mirar solo el menú.

Las chicas piden e inmediatamente les traen la orden.

El mesero les sirve una limonada fría y dos platos de arroz con mariscos. Tsugumi empieza a tragar como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que le dan de comer.

― ¡Esto está riquísimo!― come un poco más, y luego se limpia la boca― Por cierto, ¿por qué quisiste venir a esta universidad? Yo, por ejemplo, vine porque este sitio es simplemente genial.

―Oh, bueno, yo porque es un sitio prestigioso. Hicieron un examen de ingreso, y solo podía entrar uno, así que me puse las pilas para que Ox no entrara.

― ¿Ox?

― Sí, un idiota que se empeñaba a superarme en todo.

― Pobrecillo, enfrentarse a la gran Maka, debe ser horrible― se ríe Tsugumi.

―Seguramente entrará en el segundo semestre por sus propios medios. Aquí le estaré esperando― murmura con voz de ganadora.

Empiezan a conversar sobre otros temas y comentan lo difícil que es tener compañeras de cuarto. Maka le cuenta lo complicado que es tratar con Kim y con Chrona, y la de veces que se enfadan con ella. Le explica la manera en que conoció a Chrona y en qué situación la encontró, y en como Kim pasa de todo y odia a la gente con dinero.

―Vaya, que mala suerte. Mis compañeras son bastante inusuales, también. Una es orgullosa y la otra no se acuerda ni de su nombre― Dice Tsugumi―. Pero las tuyas son otro nivel.

Ya no queda nada sobre la mesa y Tsugumi apoya los codos, luego apoya la cabeza sobre las manos, escuchando a Maka.

―Y el otro día vino el hermano de Kim. Es un chico de nuestra clase.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Maka lo pensó un rato. ¿Tsugumi sabría quién es Akane?

― Bueno… uno que se llama Akane, ¿sabes qui-

― ¿AKANE? ¿EL SEXY Y MONSTRUOSO AKANE?

Maka se asusta y abre mucho los ojos.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento! ¡Mis hormonas subieron demasiado en tan pocos segundos!― murmura rápido Tsugumi ventilándose con una servilleta.

―Así que lo conoces…

― ¿Y quién no? Es que él es el único que no se da cuenta de su sensualidad

―Ya veo ya…― suspira Maka y observa a su amiga mirándola con atención― Resulta que es hermano de Kim.

―Pero no se parecen en nada.

― Quizás son hermanastros, bueno. El otro día vino a cenar.

― ¿Y bien?

― Solo eso.

― ¿Nada más? ¿No hablaron ni nada? ¿No comentó nada de su futura carrera de médico sexy?― A Tsugumi le brillan los ojos― Ya lo veo, ''Akane's Anatomy''.

―Comió rápido y luego se sentó a leer su libro― responde Maka con mala cara―. Como en clase.

Se quedan un rato más hablando de Akane, pero Tsugumi mira la hora.

―Oye, ya es un poco tarde. ¿Quizás luego quieras invitarme a cenar en tu piso? ― pregunta divertida la chica de cabello negro.

―Me encantaría, pero no quiero que saltes directa al cuello de nadie. Además― Maka sonriíe―, hoy tengo una cita.

― ¡Anda ya! ¿Con quién?

― Con un chico que se llama Soul.

― ¡Soul! Ah… No sé quién es….―dice pensativa― ¿estudia aquí?

Maka asiente con ganas.

―Tiene cuatro años más que yo, así que debe estar terminando.

―A veces me gustaría tener tu suerte con los chicos.

―No creas, nunca he tenido una cita.

― ¿Nunca?

Maka niega con la cabeza. Esa, justamente, es la razón por la que está tan nerviosa.

― ¿Me das algún consejo?― pregunta tímidamente.

―Vamos a ver…― Tsugumi se pone la mano en la barbilla― lo que siempre tienes que hacer es ser tú misma. Nada de hacerte la interesante ni la habladora. Si te pasas de la raya, fin.

― Y lo malo es que cuando estoy nerviosa, hablo por los codos.

―Tan solo deja que él vaya comentando tus historias, ¡comenta tú también las suyas!―Tsugumi se emociona un poco y sonríe―Si te lleva algunos años, significa que tiene más por contar.

― ¿Cómo podría ir vestida?

― Depende de adonde vais― empieza a dibujar con el dedo sobre la mesa―. Mira, si es por aquí, dentro del campus, no te vas a encontrar muchos lugares refinados, así que no vayas de etiqueta. Si es fuera, pues ahí pregúntale adonde quiere ir o adonde quieres ir tú.

Maka se queda pensativa y asiente. Se levanta y hace un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar arriba.

―Aunque no lo creas, me has ayudado bastante.

Se despiden y Tsugumi le desea suerte. Maka solo espera que el optimismo le dure cuatro horas más.

* * *

><p>―Hey, Kid― Saluda Soul con un apretón de manos en un especie de salón común dentro de la residencia de hombres.<p>

El chico de cabello negro está de pie mirando por la ventana, con sus dos sirvientas a cada lado del brazo.

― ¿Qué tal, Soul? ¿Nervioso por tu cita?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha contado?―Pregunta Soul con esa típica sonrisa de monstruo que a la gente tanto le gusta.

― ¿Es cierto que acabaréis con besitos y abrazos?― interviene Patty haciendo gestos descarados. Liz le da un golpe en el hombro y le ordena que se calle― ¡Pero si tú eras la que estaba más emocionada, diciendo: ''ojalá se casen y tengan hijos, y seamos las madrinas de Soul Jr y Maka Jr''!

―N-no recuerdo haber dicho eso― murmura Liz avergonzada.

― ¡Silencio Patty, Liz!― chilla Kid como un niño pequeño, cambiando por completo su imagen de joven educado y reservado.

― ¡Cállate tú, loco simétrico!― Grita Liz mientras Patty se empieza a reír como loca y así están un buen rato.

Soul se queda de pie esperando a que se calmen, ya acostumbrado.

―Oye, oye, Kid, ¿Cuándo saldrán con alguna chica?― pregunta Patty inocentemente.

― ¡Ja! A ver qué chica de ahora tiene conocimientos en primeros auxilios, que con la de paros cardíacos le dan a este por ver algo fuera de lugar se puede morir en cualquier momento de un infarto― contesta Liz antes de que Kid pudiera si quiera abrir la boca.

―Saldré con alguna chica cuando llegue el momento― murmura Kid irritado.

―No importa, mejor si Kid está soltero, ya que pasará de vosotras en cuanto tenga novia― dice Soul riéndose. Patty da un grito ahogado y Liz se cruza de brazos.

―Y bueno, ¿Qué tal?― Pregunta Soul con una sonrisa de confiado.

― ¿Qué tal qué?

― ¿Voy vestido como alguien cool o como alguien demasiado cool?

―En realidad te ves como siempre― dice Kid divertido―. ¿Dónde piensas llevarla? ¿Por aquí?

Soul pone una cara extraña. No se había detenido a pensar en donde podría llevar a una persona tan sofisticada como Maka. Se supone que ella es lista e inteligente y todo eso... pero eso no quería decir que la tiene que llevar a una biblioteca. Aunque quizás eso le gustaría, ¿no?... ¡Claro que no! Oh, por favor, en las películas parecía más fácil.

― ¿Conoces algún lugar para gente culta y para bolsillos rentables?― Pregunta Soul, dándose cuenta que ya no contaba con el dinero de su familia después de haberse escapado de casa. Por suerte los rectores de su facultad conocían su situación gracias a Kid y al padre este. Así que le permitieron quedarse pagando una pensión mensual rentable. A cambio de calificaciones medianamente altas, claro.

― ¡Kid solo conoce sitios aburridos!― exclama Patty hinchando las mejillas.

― Una vez nos llevó a una exposición de diferentes tipos de ladrillos― explica Liz―. Todos simétricos, claro.

― ¡Liz! ¡Patty!― vuelve a quejarse Kid mientras vuelve a discutir con sus sirvientas―. Claro que conozco lugares bonitos, Soul. Pero nada rentables―. Señala mientras por dentro está pensando en cómo está ayudando a un amigo a tener una cita con la chica de la que lleva enamorado desde su infancia.

―No importa, la llevaré por aquí entonces― se rasca la nuca―. ¿No tendrás algún traje que te sobre? He pensado en ese restaurante italiano en donde Kilik llevó a su novia. Dice que es medianamente elegante. Incluso los camareros le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a su novia.

― ¿No es por eso que terminó con él?

Soul se queda pensativo.

―Oh, vaya. Eso no es nada cool.

―Que no le canten nunca el cumpleaños a Maka delante de mucha gente, es muy…

―Entiendo. Creo.

Kid le hace un gesto para que lo siga.

Ambos caminan hacia dentro del cuarto del chico de cabello negro, este abre su armario y empieza a buscar dentro.

―Aquí tienes―dice ofreciéndole un traje de la talla de Soul―, espero que sea suficiente.

―Gracias, con esto podré hacer una escena a lo High School Musical―bromea Soul.

― ¡A Kid le encantan esas películas!―dicen las gemelas detrás de ellos.

― ¡Silencio!―exclama sonrojado Kid― ¡N-no les creas!

Soul suelta una carcajada.

―Este chico se va a preparar para la cita de más tarde. Hasta luego― dice Soul apenas entendible por hablar entre risas.

* * *

><p>― ¡Tsubaki! ¡Tengo una cita hoy!― dice Maka entrando apurada mientras la otra chica estaba a punto de poner el cartel de cerrado. Tsubaki se pone nerviosa también.<p>

― ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios!― chilla ventilándose con las manos y dando vueltas por el local como Maka― ¿Y-y que te vas a poner?

― ¡N-no lo sé!

― ¿Pero cómo no vas a saber? Depende del lugar, ¿no? ¿Dónde van a ir?

― ¡N-no lo sé!

Las dos, nerviosas, siguen dando vueltas por todas partes.

Tsubaki para en seco.

― ¡Tengo algo perfecto para la ocasión! ¡Espera aquí un segundo!― la chica se va corriendo por una puerta al lado de la cocina, puerta que da a su casa.

Maka se sienta y no deja de dar golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos y de mover los pies. Está tan nerviosa que incluso podría llegar a vomitar. Pero eso sería asqueroso.

Tsubaki vuelve dando saltitos y le enseña un vestido lo sufcientemente balanceado entre elegante y formal.

―¡Es precioso! Pero...― Maka mira la delantera de su amiga y luego la de ella.

―¡No te preocupes! ¡No me cabe!

Maka frunce el ceño y luego se ríe para no llorar sobre sus complejos.

―Muchas gracias, Tsubaki. Por cierto, ¿que tal el día de hoy? ¿mucha gente?

La pastelera duda si contarle que el macarra había vuelto a horas de la mañana a molestar. Pero lo hace.

― ¿Te acuerdas del chico de hace unos meses?―Maka asiente―. ¡Pues hoy ha vuelto! ¡Está como una cabra!

― ¿Quieres que me ocupe de él?― murmura la rubia arremangándose.

―Está todo bien, lo bueno es que solo hace escándalo cuando no hay nadie, y además paga.

― ¿Pero que querrá?

― No tengo idea.

― Si vuelve de nuevo y hace otra locura, llámame. Tengo libros grandes que encajarían perfectamente sobre su cabeza― comenta con voz seria. Tsubaki se ríe y ña abraza.

―Suerte con tu cita. ¡Ya es casi la hora!

Maka mira el reloj de la pared y se despide de su amiga. Va corriendo al campus y entra.

Como novata que es, se pierde y no recuerda donde está su edificio, pero por suerte encuentra un mapa y se pone a buscar apoyando el dedo.

Memoriza todo con su memoria fotográfica y corre a su residencia. Sube rápido las escalera y entra dejando la puerta abierta.

No hay nadie y se empieza a vestir en el baño. Pero no puede subirse la cremallera, por lo que necesita el espejo grande de su cuarto. Sale al salón compartido con la parte de arriba del vestido bajado. Pasa por el silencioso comedor para poder llegar más rápido a su cuarto.

Oye que alguien deja una taza sobre la mesa.

Gira su cabeza asustada.

― ¿Albarn?― Pregunta Akane, el cual inmediatamente se tapa los ojos― siento haber entrado sin avisar.

Maka solo pudo gritar.


End file.
